


For Love of Family

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for family....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #8, prompt: longing, same 'verse as #2, 3, 5, & 6, but otherwise unconnected. Luna is SUGIZO's actual daughter and Emi is a product of magic.

You sat in his car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and staring down the block at the apartment building at the far end. He had promised Hyde before the man had left for England that he would talk to Gackt ... and then the bastard had gone and spent a long weekend in England right along with him. He had further promised Sugizo to talk to his soulmate about the house situation while Hyde was in Osaka, but it had been almost too easy to avoid it so far. It wasn't even that he was still mad at the man... Well, okay, no, he was definitely still mad at him, but it was a sort of residual anger that wasn't going to go away until he properly talked to him. And forgave him. The forgiveness being the hard part of the equation. For all that he knew Sensei was right about the necessity of forgiveness, for all their sakes, it wasn't like it was really that easy. Right or wrong, this whole situation had left him feeling utterly betrayed by his soulmate and that was a hard thing to forgive.

Of course he wasn't going to resolve anything by sitting alone in his car, glaring at Gackt's building. Joe had unclenched on security protocols enough that he had been allowed to make this drive alone ... but only because he had promised to go directly from one secured location (the country estate) to another secured location (the townhouse), with no side trips or pit stops along the way. And he was pretty sure Joe's team was monitoring the location of his car through whatever nefarious methods the American had for keeping tabs on his often times quite difficult charges. Which meant he was wasting time sitting here. Huffing another sigh, he turned the car back on and drove around to the guest parking at the back of the building, killing the engine and lingering several minutes longer in his car before getting out and going to Gackt's door. 

He couldn't say he was surprised to see a staffer opening the door instead of Gackt himself, though he _was_ surprised to note the number of shoes in the genkan. And the equipment bags stacked in the hall, the chatter of unfamiliar voices coming from the living space next to the garage. And then You remembered it was Friday and a part of him wanted to just turn around and go back out to the estate. 

“He should be finished in another ... fifteen, twenty minutes? Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“I know my way around,” he said, his words coming out a bit more brusque than intended thanks to his annoyance with himself for forgetting about Gackt's gaming schedule. For better or worse, the woman didn't so much as even flinch at his bad manners, simply bowing and leaving him alone. Closing his eyes a moment, he touched the part of himself that was his soulmate bond to Gackt, just enough to let the other man know he was there, then moved to settle himself in the kitchen. He didn't want to presume he knew Gackt's schedule or plans, but cooking gave him a way of distracting himself from his own thoughts.

Or would have if Luna and Emi hadn't walked in even as he had still been taking stock of Gackt's cupboards.

“You-oji? What are you doing here?” she blurted, immediately clapping her free hand over her mouth and turning a brilliant red.

“What, you don't already know?” he teased gently, holding out his arms for the little girl Luna was carrying. With a happy squeak, Emi all but launched herself into You's arms, snuggling herself into his chest as if she hadn't seen him in days instead of just a few hours. Luna frowned at them for a long moment, then nodded to herself.

“About time,” she mumbled. “You're all as bad as each other, stubborn goats, all of you. Here, you can give Emi-hime her bottle, I'll order us some pizzas.”

You wanted to protest, but he knew just how much like her father Luna tended to be; arguing would be pointless. Instead he settled on a bar stool with his niece and her bottle, letting her take things at her own pace. She really was such a peaceful baby, their little miracle bundle, and it was so easy to get lost in caring for her. To the point where he was genuinely startled when arms folded around him and lips pressed to his cheek, though only for a moment.

“Gaku-chan....”

“She's always so happy to see you,” Gackt murmured, smiling down at his daughter. “Like she knows how important you are to this family.”

“At least _someone_ appreciates me,” he muttered somewhat reflexively, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. This wasn't how he had wanted their conversation to start, now it was going to be that much harder to get through it.

“Such things you say,” Gackt said softly, brushing another kiss to his cheek. “I appreciate you, too, love, no matter how much you think I don't. I'm sorry I've ever made you think you were anything less than completely cherished.”

You tried to hold on to his anger, but between the dozing baby and the arms of his soulmate wrapped around him, it was impossible. It was almost enough to make him forget whose baby he was holding in his arms, almost enough to let him pretend Emi was theirs instead.

“It was never my intention to hurt you,” Gackt said after a long moment of silence. “I'm sorry I made you feel anything but cherished. Please forgive me, my love.”

Those few words were his undoing. The apology You had been seeking from the first, finally laid before him. With a shaky breath, he risked meeting those eyes, drawn into brown depths once more.

“Was that really so hard?” he said at last, a small, watery smile finding its way to his lips. “Yes, I forgive you. Come home?”

Gackt looked startled himself for a moment, and then a wide smile spread across his face, the arms around You hugging him even tighter.

“You mean it?”

“Yes. I know you've settled in here, but... Hime deserves to have all of us together for her first Christmas and that means at the estate, not here.”

“All right,” Gackt said with a nod, “I'll take care of everything after dinner. And I'll talk to Kitten so he understands that I need to make time for you, too. I won't let us have the same misunderstandings we had before.”

You nodded, half tempted to tell Gackt he and Hyde had already come to their own understanding about things. Except he still wasn't sure he was ready for his soulmate to get that stupid starry-eyed look on his face that would no doubt happen when he heard they had moved from armed truce to something a lot more like genuine friends. So he said nothing, just let Emi get her fill of milk and cuddles. Time enough for Gackt to find out about the change in conditions when Hyde came home again; for now, he would keep their secret a little longer.


End file.
